Voltage converters convert an input voltage into an output voltage that is, in many circumstances, different than the input voltage. Buck converters provide step-down conversion in which the output voltage is less than the input voltage. Boost converters provide step-up conversion in which the output voltage is greater than the input voltage. Buck-boost converters provide both step-down and step-up conversion in which the output voltage may be less than, or greater than, the input voltage.